Lost
by ZeroZeroni
Summary: I suck at summaries. Anyway, a girl identicle to Kurt and her friend come to the institute wanting answers about thier families. Mystique holds the answers, but she want's Kurt's double killed. It says A/A and Romance(romance later), but there's mystery,


Inside Summary-I suck at summaries. Well, here is the best i can hack up. This fic focuses mainly on Kurt, Mystique and the two new girls with shady pasts. Tia, a new mutant with no memory of her last name is identicle to Kurt Wagner. So, to be in school she enrolls her last name as Wagner and passes off as Kurt's twin sister. Tia 'Wagner's' best friend and nearly- sister, Mandi, is helping Tia to find her biological family. Tia's adoptive family died and she was sent to an abusive orphanage at age eight. There, she met Mandi and they were in-seperable. Now, they both want answers. Who is Tia's mother and who is her father? Are they alive? Who made Mandi the way she is? She wasn't born this way, if she was in fact ever born at all. And Mystique is the one who holds the answers to both Tia's and Mandi's questions. But will they get thier answers before they are made to think wrongly when Tia's illusionist mutation is turned against them, turning them evil? And Mystique wants Tia dead. So she hires Pietro and Todd to help her destroy Tia. But could her evil plan be foiled when one of her Brotherhood recruits falls for his target? There will be romantic quirks including a Kurt and Kitty thing. Well, please read and review! I hope u like it! Don't flame, my first X-Men Evo fic!-ZeroZeroni  
  
Featured Songs Thru Out Fic: The Dog In Me(Lil Bow Wow), I'm With You(Avril Lavigne), Unwanted(Avril Lavigne), Lose Yourself(Eminem), Shape- shifter(Josie And The Pussycats soundtrack), Three Wooden Crosses(Randy Travis), I'm The Future(Lil Bow Wow), Down Came A Blackbird(Lila McCann). If there is any aditions or subtractions, it will be updated in the following chappy.-ZeroZeroni  
  
Disclaimer-duh.  
  
1. Mandi and Kurt's female double, Tia  
  
"So...what exactly to this thingie do?" "It creates a hologram to hide your true appearende, hense the name holo-watch. Or in other words, changes your image, hense the other name image inducer," explained Prof. X. "And all I gotta do is wear it?" Xavier's new recruit asked. "Exactly." "Woah. Pretty wicked. I know a by who really needs to change his image. Man, is he ugly-- " "What is your last name, Tia?" Prof. X asked, cutting her off. Tia shifted in her chair uncomfortabely. "Why do you need to know?" she asked. "To enroll you in the school here. Your from Ohio, right?" he asked. "As far as I can remember," she answered uncertainly. "Your last name is..." he asked again. "I don't really remember what it is. Could you just...make one up? I mean it isn't like I got any records," she added. "Hmm," said Prof. X, thinking. Then he realized something. He had completely missed it when he spoke with her. He had not yet seen her face, but knew by her hands she was going to be required to don an image inducer. She had worn her hood up when they met and still did.  
"Tia," he said. "Could you take your hood down?" he asked. She tightened it rather than taking it off. "Do I gotta?" she asked. There it was again. The voice he had completely blown over. "Yes, I'm sorry, but you have to," he said. He felt bad about forcing her. She sighed and reluctantly pushed her hood back. She felt uncomfortable with her hair pulled back so tightly in a pony tail, so she snapped the rubber band, since she was at the point of wanting to kill it now. Her blue black hair fell down to it's normal style, and it was complimented by the unusual color of her skin. Tia watched as a smile formed on Prof. X's lips. "Wagner," he said. Tia cocked one eye brown and slightly tilted her head to the right. "Excuse me?" she said. "Your last name. I've...made one up." Tia shrugged. "Works for me," she said. Prof. X wrote the name Tia Wagner down on the enrollment paper. "You'll start school on Monday," he said. "Normaly you would start right after today, but it's a Saturday. You and your friend should get adjusted here before you go to school, under both of your circumstances," he added. "Yes, Professor," said Tia. "Now, go to your room and get Mandi for me, please," he said. "Yes, Professor," she said obediantly. Then she gave a ghost of a smile, pulled her hood back on and walked out the door. When she was gone, Prof. X folded his hands and chuckled slightly at his own mistake. He knew who she was. He knew exactly who she was. But he had forgotten she would be there. But he even knew she'd be coming. He just didn't think she'd come this soon. She wanted answers, the professot knew this. And she and her best friend were determined to get them. Well, they would just have to wait. Because at this moment, a pretty sixteen year old white-blonde haired girl stood in the doorway of Prof. X's office. Right now, she needed to be enrolled. The girl was nervous. "Don't be scared," he said. "I don't bite." She smiled. "Come in, Mandi."  
  
Kitty had been told that there were two knew students that had arrived at the institute over the week end. She was a little surprised. She hadn't even seen them. They must have stayed up in thier room(they were roommates) all week end. Well, Kitty thought, they have to go to school. Eventualy. Then she would find out who they were when her teacher anounced the new students. But she wasn't the first one to meet either newbies. Kurt was.  
Kurt was walking down the hall from the bathroom, swinging a hall pass that had a string tied to it. He wasn't watching where he was going and tripped over some stray object in his way. He fell, the hall pass flying out of his hand. He heard a loud and clear 'ouch!' spoken near him by a female voice. He turned to see girl his age with white-blonde hair, swinging his hall pass ominously as she stood over him. She didn't look happy. Her eyes were narrowed and stern. "Heh heh, sorry?" he said unncertainly. "By any chance does this belong to you?" she asked. "Uh, yeah," he said. She tossed it under-handedly at Kurt, this time she hit him in the head with it.  
He stood up with his pass, and for a minute just looked at her. "Watch where your going next time, buddy," she spat. Then she turned and walked down the hall, but not before throwing a crumpled peice of paper at him. He caught it and instictively un-crumpled it. On the paper, in black gellish ink there was stuff written. If ur reading this, it means i have met u and didn't hurt u. Greetings! My name is Mandi Thorn and I am new. I would give u my cell phone number if i had a cell phone. But i don't. so, that's that. Well, maybe I'll see u in class or, most likely I met u here, in the hall. Well, now i suggest u throw this letter away or my friend will come and attack u!  
Kurt rolled his eyes. "Puh. Like her friend is really gonna attack me," he said to the air. Kurt heard a distinct bamf! sound that the air vacume made when ever he teleported. It came from behind him. "You didn't trach the note," came a girl's voice. "Now I gotta attack you? Man, this get's so annoying! Aww well," she said. Kurt heard her next words in a flat, no-emphasis, mono tone voice. "Oh no. Run a-way. I am going to attack you. Ahhhhh." Two hands slammed his back hard and he fell forward on the floor. A single heeled boot came down on his back. "Eat the note," came the girl's voice. "What?!" "I said eat it." "Your crazy--" "EAT IT!" Kurt had a better idea. He crumpled it and chucked it upward at the girl. She made a hissing sound and took her boot away.  
Kurt stood up quickly and in time to see the girl's back toward him. He could tell she was evilly shredding the evil 'my friend will attack u' note to shreds. The tiny paper pieces rained onto the tiled floor. She sighed. "Hey, I'm sorry," she said. She still didn't face him. "It's just I have to do waht Mandi says or she'll scratch me. And you never want her to scratch u." "Hey, that's fine. Just as long as you don't kill me next time," he said. She sighed. Then it hit her. "Oh shiza! I gotta go! I ain't got a pass! Nice meetin you!" she said. Then, before he could get a look at her face, she ran around him and sped down the hall to her class. "....bye?" Then he thought of something. Why did she run down the hall in that direction when she attacked him from behind? He dismissed the thought continued down the hall back to class.  
  
"Did you happen to see what he looked like? Because I sent out a lot of those little notes." "Nah, didn't see his face," said Tia. Mandi was sitting on her bed, looking at the floor. Tia lay on the floor, looking up at Mandi. A blonde colored cat's tail whose fur was near the color of Mandi's hair was hanging out of her shirt. She had folded it in her skirt/shorts and so when it came out it looked like it came from her shirt. The same with Tia's spaded demon's tail. Since they were not in school any more, they let them hang loose. "I wonder if he was that cute one," said Mandi. Tia's eyes rolled. "Please. You think any guy between the ages of thirteen and nineteen are cute," she said. "You say that like it's a bad thing," Mandi said innocently. "He kind of reminded me of somebody I know. I just can't place who--" she was cut off. "Hey, can I come in?" came a female voice from the closed door. "Yeah, whateva," said Mandi.  
The door opened and a goth-dressed girl with brown hair and a white skunk stripe through it came half inside. "You two Mandi and Tia?" she asked in a southern accent. "Yeah," said Mandi. "Where's the other girl?" she asked Mandi. She couldn't see Tia, who had been laying on the floor next to the bed and out of view of the doorway. "She's over here on the floor. That one is Tia. So who are you?" questioned Mandi. "I'm Rogue. Lemme see what Tia looks like," she said. "Tia! Get up an' over here!" ordered Mandi. "What am I? Your slave?" came Tia's voice. Tia's accent registered familiar to Rogue. Tia stood up. Then she spun around in a stompy way. "There, happy? If not, then that's too bad. Deal with it. I'm tired. I'm sleepin." She dropped back to the floor. "We have two beds, girl," said Mandi. "Beds are too comfortable. Feels like sleepin on a giant bowl of Jell-o." Mandi shrugged. "She's weird. "Wha's up wit you? Ya'll look like you seen a ghost," said Mandi. Rogue's eyes were big, mouth was open and she made a disbeleiving sound. "Uh...nothing's the matter. Well, Prof. X wants you two to come down and meet every one. Hurry up. We got better things to do than wait for the two of you." And Rogue left.  
Mandi and Tia went into the main room where they saw the others. Kitty was half sitting-half laying on the couch, watching TV. Jean sat on the other end of the couch as if someone where in the middle. Most of the others were just standing there or sitting on the floor. Jean was the first to notice they had finaly joined them. She stood up and walked over to her, everyone but Kitty following her lead. Kitty was asleep.  
Jean held her hand out to Mandi. Tia was on the floor, her hair covered her face as she tied her shoe. She seemed nervous. Mandi spoke to her throught. Tia, don't be nervous. Your watch works, okay? If it fooled a teacher, it'll fool these guys. Tia stopped tying her shoe for a moment, then sighed and continued. I'm only being safe, Mandi. "So your Mandi?" said Jean. "Yeah. That down there is Tia," she said. "She's tying her shoe so she has a reason to hide her face. She's afraid her holo-watch or whatever thing will stop workin," said Mandi. In a swift movement, Tia flung one hand to her side and smacked Mandi's leg, then she returned to tying(she was on her other shoe now.).  
Jean now directed her voice to Tia. "Look, we only wanna meet you," she said. "And who cares if your watch quits? We don't care how you look. We won't kick you out or anything for your appearence." Tia stopped tying, but still hid. "Come on. We only wat to be friends," Jean said. "Okay, fine," said Tia. Mandi noticed that Rogue was watching intently also, even after she had seen Tia. Was she expecting something different? Jean held her hand down and Tia took it to steady her balance and she stood up. She brushed her hair away as Jean started saying something. "See? Now that-- Kurt? What the--?" she said. "Excuse me, but what did you just call me?" said Tia, confused and sotr of scared. "I am a girl. A girl! Not a boy, there for my name can not and is not going to be or ever was Kurt. My name is Tia, and you know this already," she said. She sounded rather irritated. well, I'm sure any girl would be irritated if they were mistaken as a boy.  
"Woah, this is scary," said Kitty, now looking over the back of the couch. "Am I gonna have to deal with two of them?" she said that in a slight preppy voice that made Tia and Mandi cringe and made them have a sick feeling inside. THey hated preps. Preps made them wanna get sick. They were outcasts all thier lives and tomboys, too and boy-crazy preps made them wanna throw something at any prep's giggling head. "I'm gonna show you somethin to deal with," Tia mumbled under her breath. Tia took first impressions seriously. And Kitty had just made hers. Preppy. On Tia's Prep- O-to-Geek-O-Meter, Kitty was a perfect Prep. And Tia hated those kind of girls.  
"Is this some sort of joke?" said Evan. Jean shook her head. "No, I really don't think so," she said. Mandi had a sudden impulse. That same impulse struck Tia. it was somethinf they did. They always had to do it when ever they met a new person. Mandi made a sound, trying to resist, but she gave in. She leaned over and poked Jean, right next to her eye. Jean's attention shifted to Mandi. "...Yes?" she asked in a sort of surprised voice. Poke. Tia had poked her arm. "Sorry," she said. "It's a habit. When we meet new people or when we've known them a while, we have to poke them. We just do. Don't ask why. We're just wierd, that's why," said Tia. "Oookaay...I think I'll just let this go, without further explination," said Jean.  
"So, your name is Tia, is it?" came the voice that caused more cringing. "Yes. Why?" she asked, turning her attention to Kitty. "Well, what's your last name?" she asked. Tia was stuck. What could she say? What was she supposed to say? She didn't know her last name. Would she tell them the one Prof. X made for her? "I, uh, I don't really--" "It is Kurt!" said Kitty. "No! I'm Tia! My name is Tia!" she said. She was now pissed. "Is it all my fault that I can't remember my last name!? I haven't known it since I went to the orphanage and had temporary amnesia!! I got most of my memory back, but that didn't include my last name! So sue me why don't you!?! I don't know you people and here you all are accusing me of being someone I'm not! I'm sick of that! Every other place I've went to, I've been accused of being something that I'm not! I hate that! I'm sick of it and I hate it! So please, just shut up and leave me alone!!" she shouted. She lost her temper often. Her temper was short, and she was working on it. And who pissed her off easiest were preps, and in her case she considered Kitty a prep.  
"Hey girl, I'm sorry," said Kitty. She felt bad now. "It's just that none of us knew your last names and we know somebody who likes to play pranks on people a little too much," she added. "Yeah? Well what does that have to do with me?" Tia asked. "Well...it has to do with you because--" Kitty was cut off by a distinct bamf! sound next to her. "Hey Kitty," said the person who appeared nex tto her. "--your identicle," Kitty finished. "Who's identicle?" asked Kurt, not realizing Mandi and Tia. "If you'd look, you'd know," snapped Mandi. mandi's eyes widened. "You! Hall pass kid! You know, that hurt," she said. "Are you that girl who threw that paper ball at me?" he asked. "Yeah, that was me. And I suspect my friend here attacked you? Did ya Tia?" asked Mandi. "i attacked many people. I can't remember one specific--" Tia stopped dead as she turned to see Kurt. She wanted to say something, but all that came out was "Ack! I see me!" "Is this some kind of lame joke?" asked Kurt. "Nah, your the only one with the lame jokes," said Evan.  
"Now I know why you were all calling her Kurt," said Mandi. "Holy crap it's like someone's holdin a mirror!" "Okay, this is scary," said Tia. "No doubt," said Mandi. "Wait, if I attacked you, how come I didn't see what you looked like?" said Mandi. "You were that girl who came up behind me and practicaly threw me on the floor?" he asked. "Then you didn't see me because you didn't turn to face me that whole time," he said. "And for good reason," tia mumbled. Mandi looked at Tia funny. "Have you always had that accent?" Mandi asked her. Tia just looked at her. "What, do you got a memory problem or somethin'?" she asked. "I guess that's a yes," said Mandi.  
Tia sighed shakily. She noticed that Kurt didn't seem as shocked as she did. Did he know something that she or none of the others didn't? "You know, I'm not feeling too well at the moment. I think I'll go to my room and sleep. Mandi, stay out. But if you do come in, leave me alone." She faced everyone else. "Sorry I didn't get to meet all of you. I guess we'll just be introduced later. And thank you, I think for showing me why I was mistaken as a guy," she said. "And you," she said, refering to Kurt. "Sorry again that I attacked you." "Your not supposed to say sorry to your victims!" said Mandi. But Tia didn't listen. She just rolled her eyes then, in a split second, she was gone with that distinct bamf! sound. "Well that was wierd," said Kitty. ____________________________________________________________________________ __________  
  
A/N-Okay, one thing. i know that in the summary, i say Tia is an illusionist. she is. she and mandi both have multiple mutations. Tia is a teleporter, a slight telepath(she can't control her telepathy), a telekenetic, and when she pissed enough, she can make an invisible tornado, but nevertheless effective. Mandi has metal claws similar to Logan's. If you've seen X2, she kind of has claws like Yuriko Oyama. She also has that healing power thing, she's a telepath, and she can create and minipulate fire. Okay, this is my first X-Men:Evolution fic, so be nice because I can't watch the show a lot because I don't have the channel but my Grandma does. I watch it when I'm at her house. Please review, and please give me any sort of help when it comes to personalities(except personalities of Tia and Mandi, duh.)! Well, R/R already! C ya!-ZeroZeroni PS-E-mail me at NightDancer22@aol.com. Don't send anything to the e-mail in my bio. I don't want mail there any more.-ZeroZeroni 


End file.
